Pewdiepie 2: The Stolen Bros
by One of theMaddest
Summary: When Tiny Box Tim, Septiceye Sam and Stephano go missing it's up to Sean (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), and Mark (Markiplier) to save them. but is it more of a kidnapping from a familiar enemy.
1. The Barrles Have Taken Them!

Hey everybody and welcome to a fanfiction. If Pewdiepie, Markiplier or Jacksepticeye is reading this, please tell me what you think. This is sort of a spin off of Pewd's game. Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist. I hope I got your reactions good. This all said I clearly own nothing but the idea of a second game.

"Hello Bros, My name is _Pewdiepie_! I've bin getting a lot of requests to play..." *Your fabulous, I'm fabulous!*The fabulous youtuber huffed lightly. "I'm getting a phone call. In the middle of filming!" The fabulous man said running hand thru his hair. "Stephano answer the phone!" *Your fabulous, I'm fabulous.*

"Wait not it's my cell phone. Sorry bros, let's see whats up with are bro."

"Pewdiepie!" Yelled the voice of the awesome Markiplier. He seemed upset aout something.

"Markie!" Pewds gasped.

"Pewdiepie! This is no time to fool around!" Now Mark just sounded up right sad and agitated.

"Hey. Whats up?" Pewd's asked noticing the saddened tone of his friend.

"Felix. It's it's Tiny Box Tim. Felix he's g-g. *Sniff* He's gone! *sob* I cant find Tiny Box Tim! *hic* Wh-wha is something hap=pend to h-him?" Markiplier was sobbing at this point.

Pewds held the phone out a tad.

"Sorry bros. Mark needs help. I'll post another one after this so I can make up to you bros."

Then he ended the video as he put the phone to his ear.

"Bro. I don't think anything happened to him. Right Stephano. Stephano? Stephano!"

He was gone and there was a hole in the wall.

"Ok now panic." Pews admitted before joining Markiplier in a scream of hate.

"I'm gonna check to see if Sean still has Septiceye Sam." Felix yelped dropping the YouTube titles. He knew that it was not the time to be acting as if they were part of a game or something.

(With Sean)

"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to..." *Ring, Ring ring.*

"Me getting a phone call mid intro aperintly. Hello."

"Sean is Sam still there?" Felix rushed not even saying hello.

"Well now that hes bin minnyifyed. He's right over... Septiceye Sam!" Sean yelled noticing his now tinny septieye was gone.

"Tiny Box Tim and Stephano are gone as well. I'm Getting another call."

"Hello Felix, Mark and Sean. It is I the evil Barrel Prince. You killed my father in your quest to save your fans. As revenge I have companion naped Sam, Tim and Stephano." A manicing voice called out causng the three men to growl.

"Barrel Prince eyh. Well you better give us are friends back or I otta!"

"Sean! We will get them back." Felix assured his agitated bro.

"Ya,we will get you back Tiny Box Tim!"

"And you to Stephano!"

"I will save you Septiceye Sam!"


	2. The Bro's Locator Thing

Hey. I still don't own anything. sorry if this chapter is a bit slow. the next one will definitely be better.

"Hey bro's I know this is not a play through but I kneed your bros help! The barrels have kidnapped Tiny Box Tim, Stephano,and Septiceye Sam! We need to find them. And I am so sorry for the lack of games. Seems like it will be a lot of videos next time I upload. " Pewdiepie said smiling into the camera. "So could you bros get in contact with us as soon as possible we would really appreciate it." Ending the video Felix quickly uploaded it before opening his Bro room Chat room .

Markstash is on

Pood's is on

Markstash: Have you found them yet?

Pood's: No but the bros are on it!

Markstash: Felix! I'm Sirius! Have you even looked!

Pood's: Not really but Mark. We will find them.

Markstash: FELIX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Pood's: I'm sorry Mark. Please, calm down. Arguing will get us no were!

SepticSean is on

SepticSean: Is Mark still upset?

Pood's: noooooooo, wht do you think Sean. He's really ticked off. But hes mainly woryed.

SepticSean: I'm letting that one slide Felix. Did you just miss the 'a'?

Pood's: Heheh ya. Sorry bro.

Markstash:GUYS! WE HAVE TO FIND TINY BOX TIM! I CAN'T LOOSE HIM AGAIN!

SepticSean: (O)~ look its Sam (TnT)

Poods: and don't forget Stepano.

Markstash: Sorry guys. I'm just stressed.

ATimeBro is (somehow) on

ATimeBro:Sorry to interrupt but I might have a way to finding those damn balers.

Pood's: Lay it on me bro

ATmeBro: I want to help in return. I'm cumming. They got my bear. His name is Groovie. The barrels took my bro bear.

Pood's: Mark, Sean is that ok with you guys?

Markstash: Ya shure.

SepticSean: The more the deadly er.

Pood's: Your in!

ATimeBro: Here is the Bro Locator Thing.

Pood's: Good find the barrels. Found them. Lets go! I'll pick you bros up!

Signing off Felix raced out of his room and down the stairs Edgar and Maya rushed after him un-knowing of the danger. "So I should probably get Mark befor he expodes." Felix muttered sighing.

Walking up to his car Felix climbed on top. "This seams smart!" He muttered as his car started up.

"Felix I have a jet you know!" Mark yelled down to the highway were Felix had managed to get onto a Bro truck.

Felix climbed onto the jet s Mark stated to take off. not a Minuit later and they were fighting.

"I said I would pick you bros"

"And I got impatient! I kneed Tim Felix!"

"Woah! Relax Mark! Let me remind you of something. HE'S A BOX! NOBODY IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD KEEP HIM! SO HES TINY! HES STILL A BOX MARK! GET OVER IT!"

"Really just a box! And what dose that make Stephano! A WORTHLESS STATUE! TINY BOX TIM IS ATLEAST LOYAL!"

"OH REALLY AND STEPHANO'S NOT?"

"NO! FELIX YOU NORMALLY FIND HIM WITH THE BARRELS! HES USING YOU FELIX!"

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO MARK!"

Mark landed outside Sean's house. Once he was on he shivered. Mark and Felix smiled half heartedly as Mark put the jet on auto piolat.

"What happened?" Sean asked. "You would have had to be dead to miss the tension on this plane!"

"Sorry bro. Me and Mark had a fight." Felix admitted. "I don't think I'm talking to him right now. It was short but..." He cut himself off. Felix actually winced at the burning in his eyes as tears threatened his checks.

"What was it about?"

"It started by me saying I was gonna pick you bros up. He interrupted me and I got upset. I kind of accused him of having a useless bro. And he hit back by saying Stephano worked with the barrels. I don't want to fight but, that was a low move."

"Were hear." Mark said still a bit tense, one the three bros reached the house of the ministry bro.

"Hey guys!" ATimeBro said running out with a cat and a dog.

"Your a girl!" The three old bros said gasping.

"And a bro so lets go! Allonzy! Oh and I'm Night." Night said climbing onto the jet.

About a hour latter in the middle of no were Mark landed the plane.

"Shit! Out of gas!" Mark hissed.

"Mark calm down. I don't want another fight to break out." Sean said lightly tapping his shoulder.

"What do you mean another fight?" Night asked and Felix muttered something climbing back onto the plane.

"Go apoligise. It hurt him you know?" Sean said before turning to Night.

"They had a row about there 'Bros.'" Sean admitted.

"REALLY! SO NOW NOT ONLY ARE YOU SATING TINY BO TIM IS USELESS YOUR SAYING THE SAME ABOUT ME! FUCK YOU TO DUDE! THAT HURTS! REALLY BAD FROM YOU! _BRO!_ " Mark added a ton of sarcasm on the 'bro ' part.

"SO ARE YOU SAYING WERE NOT BROS?BECAUSE IF SO THAT'S A DICK MOVE MAN! A VERY DICK MOVE!"

"MAYBE I AM!"

"WELL MAYBE YOUR JUST A STUPID WORTHLESS TINNY JERK! I HATE YOU MARK!"

"SAME HERE FELIX! YOUR JUST A BIG FAT BULLY!"

"I'm sorry Night. There not normally like this. I'll be right back." Sean said wincing.

Right as he went to enter Mark stormed out.

"I'm going for a walk." He hissed.

"I'm coming to!" Night called oddly surprised by Marks anger.

"No your not!"

"Why the hell not!"

"I'm a bit stressed! I might yell at you and I don't want to!"

"AS YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME! I'M TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND! BUT YOUR NOT LETTING ME!"

Sean rubbed his eyes.

"NOW YOUR GONNA YELL AT ME?"

"YOUR THE ONE NOT LETTING ME BE A GOOD FRIEND!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN! A JERK!" Felix said as he stormed out.

"YOUR NO FUCKING BETTER! YOU SET HIM OFF!" Night snapped back.

"Guys your..."

"OH AND HOW CAN A GIRL BE A BRO! GIRLS ARE BRAS MORON!"

"WELL SMART ASS! A FUCKING BRA IS WHAT A GIRL WEARS! IM NOT A ARTICAL OF FUCKING CLOTES! AND NOT FUCKING GAY LIKE YOU TO ASS HOLES!"

"OH! THAT S LOW! AND YOU ARE TO!"

"OM-NI-SEX-U-ALL MEANS I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT GENDERS! BEING GAY I NOT THE SAME. GAY'S NOT ALWAYS BAD! BUT YOU ARE THE BAD GAY! NOT THE GOOD ONE!"

"Please listen..."

"FUCk OFF ASS HAT!"

"YOU FAT FUCK!"

"KISS MY SWEATY BALLS YOU FAT FUCKS!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE BALLS MORON!"

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET FOR ONE MOMENT BECAUSE. I! AM! **TALKING!** " Sean yelled wincing at the growing fight

"Were all sposed to be bros hear. What happened to that? What happened to the gang?" Sean asked biting his lip at the angered look in his friends eyes.

"I don't know and I really don't care any more. I'm done with Felix tat for fucking sure. Him and Night. I'm going, and I might never come back. It was fun, but everything comes to a end." Mark said walking off.

"And it was going so well. I hate to say this, but I'm with Mark on this one. All good things must come to a end sometime. I'm sorry it ended like this Felix, Sean. Mark were ever you are. I knead to think." And with that Night ran off sniffing.

"I's over bro. I cant help you bros out any more. I can't do it. I'm sorry Sean. I need some time. I'm leaving." Felix said running off crying lightly.

"W-what the actual fuck just h-happened? Am I re-really a-alone in t-this? W-what h-h-happened to you guys? Y-y-y-y-you were s-s-s-so c-c-close?" Sean said sitting against the plain and sobbing lightly.


	3. Stronger Then Befor

**I do not own anything, but the idea for a new game.**

Jack sobbed untill he was coffing for air. Crying more at the pain that his lack of oxigen had brought him. Strugling to catch his breth he hissed. He was really upset that his freinds were unable to get along at the moment.

Gasping for breath Jack put his head on his knees. His bition was getting blured. 'My head hurts. Maybe that's because of my breathing.' Jack thoght, standing up once his head stoped pounding.

Right as Jack was calming down however there was a crunch. It was almost like someone steping on a pile of leafs.

"Guys?" Jack asked, woryed about his safty.

There was a shadow, defenitly not a human.

"Guys." Jack said a little louder.

The fugure was apon him. A large barrel like object with arms.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled as the barrel grabed him.

"HELP!"

"It is pointles to scream for help. You will be are hostige." The barell said, right befor Jack kicked him, distroying him.

"Not today."

(With Pood's)

'I am so sorry everyone.' Pood's thoght as he came to a small clearing. Sudinly there was a russliing sound.

"Who's there?" Pood's asked looking confused. He really did not like being alone. The sound stoped.

Then there was a crunching sound.

"What's hapening?" Pood's asked, wimpering lighly.

"You are going to be are captive." The armed barrel said.

"What are you?" Pood's asked surprised, befor being placed inside the barrel.

(With Mark)

Mark was still walking calmly when he reached a small cave. Inside this cave was a light, coming for deap within.

'That's strange.' Mark thoght, when sudinly there was a loud bang, and a flash.

'And now it's raining.'

"Come in, I need to tell you something." A mistirius angelic vaice said.

"Who's there?" Mark asked confused, looking to see a fermiliar man standing in the cave.


End file.
